The Point of No Return
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: U.A. Ele só queria fugir do destino imposto por seu pai. "Agora a ponte foi atravessada.Fique e observe-a queimar" Presente de niver adiantado pra Anya-San. CAPA NO PERFIL


Presente para Anya-San adiantado

**Presente para Anya-San adiantado.**

_The Point of No Return_

_**Passarino - go away!**_

**(Passarino – Vá embora)**

_**  
For the trap is set and waits for its prey...**_

**(Pela armadilha acertada não tem erro...)**

**Região do hoje Oriente Médio, cerca de 1470**

Apoiado no batente de pedra que dava para a varanda do quarto, o rapaz observava a lua cheia rumo ao seu ponto mais alto. As estrelas brilhavam como nunca haviam brilhado. O ar estava fresco. Em uma das torres mais altas do palácio do sultão, rodeada pelos jardins mais belos e possuidor das flores mais raras possíveis, aguardava que o sol despontasse no horizonte, marcando para sempre seu triste destino, tudo para agradar seus pais. Mas no momento, estava com a mente mais ocupada com outras coisas...

_**  
**__**You have come here**_

**(Você veio aqui)**

_**  
**__**in pursuit of your deepest urge,**_

**(Em busca do seu impulso mais profundo,)**

_**  
**__**in pursuit of that wish, which till now**_

**(Em busca desse desejo, que até agora)**

_**  
**__**has been silent...**_

**(Estava em silêncio...)**

_**  
**__**Silent...**_

**(Silêncio...)**_**  
**_

Os cabelos azul céu no meio das costas, presos sobre o turbante, balançaram ao sabor do vento quando este passou. Levou uma flauta transversal aos lábios e começou a tocar uma melodia triste, que comoveria os corações mais frios. Porém, para sua infelicidade, não funcionava com seu pai. Não com ele.

_**I have brought you, that our passions**_

**(Eu trouxe-a, essas nossas paixões)**

_**  
**__**may fuse and merge - in your mind**_

**(Que pode fundir e apagar-se – em sua mente)**

_**  
**__**you've already succumbed to me**_

**(Você já sucumbiu a mim)**

_**  
**__**dropped all defences**_

**(Deixou cair todas as defesas)**

_**  
**__**completely succumbed to me**_

**(Completamente sucumbida por mim)**

_**  
**__**now you are here with me:**_

**(Agora você está aqui comigo:)**

_**  
**__**no second thoughts, you've decided...**_

**(Sem segundas intenções, você decidiu...)**

_**  
Decided...**_

_**  
**_**(Decidiu...)**

Ouviu baterem à porta de seu quarto. Parou de tocar e foi ver de quem se tratava. Era uma mulher; possuía longos cabelos lisos e negros, adornados com enfeites de ouro com rabo de cavalo e franja reta nas sobrancelhas; olhos grandes e expressivos, negros como uma noite sem estrelas; a pele morena de sol. Usava um longo vestido de seda vermelho, com pulseiras e colares de ouro e tornoseleiras do mesmo material; na cintura, um cinto feito do mais puro ouro com diamantes incrustados.

Mulher: Desculpe a demora, Sorento. – falou num sussurro, sendo puxada pelo príncipe para o aposento.

Sorento: Tudo bem, Abal. Pelo menos você veio. – disse fitando a jovem árabe com os olhos rosados, abraçando-a com força.

_**  
Past the point of no return –**_

**(A partir desse ponto não tem mais volta –)**

_**  
**__**no backward glances:**_

**(Sem olhares de relance inversos:)**

_**  
**__**our games of make-believe are at an end...**_

**(Os jogos que nós jogamos agora terão que acabar...)**

_**  
Past all thought of "if" or "when"**_

**(Acima de todo pensamento de "se" ou "quando")**

_**  
**__**no use resisting:**_

**(Não adianta resistir:)**

_**  
**__**abandon thought,**_

**(Abandone os pensamentos,)**

_**  
and let the dream descend...  
**_

**(E deixe os sonhos entrarem...)**

Sentindo-se intimidada pelo príncipe, Abal recuou um passo. Há muito fazia essas visitas à Sorento pelos pedidos desse, não negava que o amava, mas ela não passava de uma serva do palácio.

Sorento: Por favor, não adiemos mais o que já era para ter acontecido a tanto tempo. – sussurrou ao ouvido da jovem, que sentiu que a face se transformara em um pimentão.

_**  
What raging fire shall flood the soul?**_

**(Que fogo violento inundará a alma?)**

_**  
**__**What rich desire unlocks its door?**_

**(Que rico desejo destrava sua porta?)**

_**  
**__**What sweet seduction lies before us?**_

**(Que doce sedução se encontra diante de nós?)**

Abal recuou mais alguns passos, até encontrar a parede atrás de si. Viu que estava encurralada quando viu Sorento tão próximo a si, tocando seu rosto. Tal toque fêz-la estremecer.

O príncipe árabe abraçou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Era enfeitiçado pela serva há muito, e o cheiro de ébano que a jovem exalava apenas reforçava a idéia de que ela era a pessoa da sua vida. Com a mão livre, soltou os cabelos de Abal, enroscando os dedos nos fios negros.

_**  
**__**Past the point of no return**_

**(A partir desse momento não tem mais volta)**

_**  
**__**The final threshold**_

**(O último limiar)**

_**  
**__**What warm unspoken secrets**_

**(Que calorosos segredos não ditos)**

_**  
**__**Will we learn**_

**(Nós vamos aprender)**

_**  
**__**beyond the point of no return?**_

**(Além do ponto que não tem volta?)**

A jovem entregou-se por completo. Sabia que o fazia era errado, mas não podia resistir à Sorento. Suas defesas haviam caído no momento em que o fitou nos olhos novamente. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço, derrubando o turbante e enroscando os dedos nos cabelos azul-céu com força. Não queria separar-se do príncipe.

Sorento desceu dos lábios para o colo da jovem, cada vez mais desejoso pela jovem. Sabia que nunca mais poderia possuí-la, e se não a possuísse somente para si naquele momento, enlouqueceria.

_**  
**__**You have brought me**_

**(Você trouxe-me)**

_**  
**__**To that moment when words run dry**_

**(Para esse momento quando as palavras não funcionam)**

_**  
**__**To that moment when speech disappears**_

**(Para esse momento quando o discurso desaparece)**

_**  
In to silence...**_

**(No silêncio...)**

_**  
Silence...**_

**(Silêncio...)**

O rapaz, lentamente, começou a descer a alça do vestido de Abal, porém, sons de passos no corredor o fez recuar. Quem quer que fosse, parecia que sabia muito bem o que queria. Rapidamente, colocou o turbante, sentando-se nas almofadas espalhadas pelo chão. Abal prendeu o cabelo e ajeitou o cabelo, escondendo-se atrás das cortinas.

_**I have come here,**_

**(Eu vim aqui)**

_**  
**__**Hardly knowing the reason why**_

**(Mal sabendo o motivo)**

_**  
**__**In my mind I've already imagined**_

**(Em minha mente eu tenho imaginado)**

_**  
**__**Our bodies entwining**_

**(Nossos corpos se entrelaçando)**

_**  
Defenseless and silent,**_

**(Sem defesas e silenciosos,)**

_**  
**__**Now I am here with you**_

**(Agora que estou aqui com você)**

_**  
**__**No second thoughts**_

**(Sem segundas intenções)**

_**  
**__**I've decided...**_

**(Eu decidi...)**

_**  
Decided...**_

**(Decidi...)**_**  
**_

A porta abriu-se com violência. O pai da princesa com quem se casaria quando o sol raiasse entrou, acompanhado de vários soldados. Parecia irritado.

Sorento: Sultão Solo, o que o trás ao meu quarto? – perguntou fazendo-se de inocente. Provavelmente, algum criado sem medo da morte revelara ao sultão seus encontros secretos com Abal.

_**  
**__**Past the point of no return**_

**(A partir desse ponto não tem mais volta)**

_**  
**__**No going back now**_

**(Não pode voltar agora)**

_**  
**__**Our passion-play has now at last begun.**_

**(Nosso jogo da paixão finalmente começou)**

Solo: E você ainda pergunta, seu insolente?! Tem a ousadia de desonrar minha filha com uma simples serva antes até mesmo do casamento?! Ela sequer faz parte de seu hárem! – falou o sultão vermelho de raiva. Os olhos azul-piscina faiscavam de raiva.

O príncipe espiou a quantidade de guardas. Não podia enfrentá-los, ou ele e Abal morreriam. Teria que contornar a situação de alguma forma.

Sorento: O senhor deve estar enganado. Não tenho relação alguma com qualquer serva que não seja a de patrão e criado. – falou com um admirável sangue-frio. O sultão, pode-se ver, ficara ainda um pouco irritado, mas vendo que não havia sequer sinais de que alguma mulher tivesse estado naquele aposento, e vendo que o príncipe conseguia falar sem preocupação, não teve opção a não ser retirar-se junto com seus guardas.

_**  
**__**Past all thought of right or wrong**_

**(A partir desse ponto não tem mais volta)**

_**  
**__**One final question**_

**(Uma última pergunta)**

_**  
**__**How long should we two wait before we're one?**_

**(Até quando teremos que esperar para nos tornar um só?)**

Ao constatar que o sultão e seus homens já encontravam-se longe, o príncipe puxou a serva para um beijo,pegando uma capa em seguida e passando para Abal.

Sorento: Pegue dois camelos, arranje provisões e água para umas três semanas e me espere ao amanhecer na entrada da cidade. Vamos embora para outro reino, num lugar em que ninguém nos reconheça. – falou dando um último beijo em Abal, que afirmou e saiu correndo por entre as passagens secretas que somente as servas e servos conheciam.

_**When will the blood begin to race**_

**(Quando o sangue começar a correr)**

_**  
**__**The sleeping bud burst into bloom**_

**(Do botão adormecido nasceu a flor)**

_**  
**__**When will the flames at last consume us?**_

**(Quando as chamas da paixão nos consumirão?)**

Ao raiar do dia, a cidade estava em polvorosa com o casamento do príncipe herdeiro do sultão. Abal esperava Sorento à entrada da cidade. Ninguém saberia da partida dos dois, todos estavam no salão principal do palácio, aguardando o tão esperado casamento.

A serva já estava ansiosa, esperando pelo seu amado príncipe, quando o viu surgir no cavalo mais rápido de toda a cidade. Sorento parou ao lado de Abal, descendo do cavalo e espantando-o.

Abal: Sabia que viria. – falou com os olhos marejados, abraçando fortemente Sorento,

Sorento: E eu sabia que esperaria por mim. Vamos, não demorarão a descobrirem que fugi. – disse ajudando a jovem a subir no camelo, subindo atrás da mesma e abraçando-a, enquanto guiava o animal.

O outro camelo, amarrado ao que os dois haviam subido, carregada a água e as provisões. Beijaram-se e os animais começaram a correr em direção ao sol, em direção à um lugar em que ninguém os conhecesse, em direção à um lugar em que pudessem ser felizes.

_**  
**__**Past the point of no return**_

**(A partir desse ponto não tem mais volta)**

_**  
**__**The final threshold**_

**(O último limiar)**

_**  
**__**The bridge is crossed**_

**(A ponte foi cruzada)**

_**  
**__**So stand and watch it burn**_

**(Então espere e a veja queimar)**

_**  
**__**We've passed the point of no return.**_

**(Nós passamos do ponto que não tem volta)**

**FIM**

**Créditos finais:**

Se eu disser que escrevi essa fic ante-ontem, alguém acredita?

(Tenshi é apedrejada)

Acho que isso é um não... (tontinha) Bem, é a mais pura verdade. Eu só tava na dúvida de qual música usar, mas aí fui ouvir o meu CD do Fantasma da Ópera e ouvi a penúltima música, ou seja, The Point of No Return! Lol

Agora, vocês devem querer saber porque só hoje está indo ao ar:

É que ontem eu fiquei muito ruim, febre de quase 40°C, toda dolorida... Tive que ficar de molho o dia inteiro! X.X

Eu gostei muito de escrever essa fic, e, bem, se a localização no tempo e espaço estiver errada, me corrijam. Não sou uma das melhores pessoas para conciliar História/Geografia, salvo algumas exceções...

Muitas felicidades adiantadas para a Anya-san, e tem que ser adiantada, que senão vai ser atrasada, já que não posso entrar na net em dia de semana... Espero que lá em Portugal ela leia e goste, fiz com muito carinho, afinal, foi ela quem me emprestou uma conta no photobucket para colocar os desenhos da minhas fics de fichas (falando neles, tenho que pintar uns e postar... -.-).

Aqui está o meu agradecimento, querida leitora!

Quanto às notas, acho que a única à fazer é em relação ao nome da Abal, que significa Rosa Selvagem (nada haver, né?). E mais uma coisa, como a Anya-san não me disse qual o personagem favorito de Saint Seiya, tive que me basear nas fichas das fics, e saiu uma fic com o Sorento. Mas se a Margarida resolver ler, não se preocupe, querida, vou fazer uma só do Sorento pra ti, assim que eu descobrir a data do seu aniversário!

Bem, gente, por enquanto, acho que até 7 de Julho, na fanfic Shiryu x Shunrei que vou fazer pra Chiisana!

Beijos à todos!

Tenshi Aburame

**Música: The Pont of No Return – Escrita por Andrew L. Loyb Webber para o musical "The Phantom of The Opera", interpretada na peça original por Sarah Brightman (Christine) e Michael Crawford (Fantasma).**


End file.
